Home
by Dra. Nina
Summary: Shunrei sabia que a cada batalha ele sempre voltaria para casa. E esperava mais uma vez por seu regresso, enquanto sonhava com o dia em que ele voltaria para ela. One shot, Shiryu x Shunrei.


Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena, mas esse pequeno detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos e mesmo que tivesse não adiantaria nada XD.

Aviso 3: Essa fic se passa no mesmo ambiente de Recomeçar, mas o casal da vez é os fofíssimos Shiryu e Shunrei!

------------------x------------------

**HOME**

_by Dra. Nina_

_Beta: Marina Jolie_

Ao som das águas imponentes da Cachoeira de Rozan, uma jovem lia distraidamente. Ainda que permanecesse na mesma página por mais minutos do que o necessário, ela não sabia dizer o que estava escrito ali. Esforçava-se ao máximo para manter-se concentrada, mas certas coisas eram impossíveis.

Ergueu os olhos, observando o cair das águas. Suspirou cansada, lembrando que coisas que ela julgara impossíveis haviam acontecido a sua frente por diversas vezes. Vira as águas da cachoeira inverterem seu fluxo, vira _ele_ voltar a vida após uma luta, vira _ele _voltar a enxergar depois de ficar cego. Talvez esses milagres se dessem devido a presença _dele_. Ou quem sabe, devido a sua fé. Mas ela também tinha fé, pensou, erguendo o rosto com mais confiança. Talvez mais fé do que supunha ter. Rezara por ele diversas vezes, a cada batalha, e ele voltara para casa depois de cada uma delas, vivo. Voltara para casa vivo... nunca para ela.

Levantou-se limpando delicadamente a poeira da roupa. Apoiou o livro sobre a toalha onde até então estava sentada, passando a se despir. Aprendera que não era seguro nadar nua, e naquela tarde quente, ela trajava um maiô comportado. Respirou fundo antes de se atirar contra as águas geladas. Voltou à superfície, depois do mergulho, pondo os longos cabelos no lugar. Ainda que fosse a sua imaginação, ela podia ouvir o mestre falando, do alto da cachoeira. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver com clareza ele dando instruções ao seu aprendiz, que executava tudo com extrema dedicação.

Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, ainda que por instantes, podia vê-los ali, do jeito que sempre estiveram. Sempre que ficava em silêncio, podia ouvir a voz _dele_ encher a casa, podia sentir sua presença... seu cheiro. Era sempre assim, todas as vezes que ele retornava para casa. E ele sempre retornava para casa. E nunca para ela.

Manteve-se boiando no lago formado aos pés da cachoeira por alguns instantes. O calor do sol tocava-lhe a pele, aquecendo-a. Seria assim a sensação de ser tocada por _ele_? Seria a mesma sensação de ser aquecida pelo sol? Ela sabia que a sensação seria ainda melhor. Sem que percebesse, uma lágrima solitária brotou. Até mesmo suas lágrimas eram solitárias, pensou ela, amarga. Ela sabia que a vida _dele_ era lutar por Atena. Ela sabia que não havia qualquer espaço na vida _dele_ para ela. Não havia espaço para vínculos, para pessoas que ele poderia por em perigo. E ela sabia que Shiryu nunca deixaria que ninguém corresse perigo por ele.

Mas se ele soubesse... Ah, se ele soubesse. Ela correria qualquer perigo para estar ao lado _dele_. Ela se mostraria a mais forte das amazonas se fosse para assim poder estar com _ele_. Ela podia mostrar sua força. Apesar das lágrimas e orações, ela era forte. Ela podia ser forte. Mas ela sabia que não era ser fraca ou forte que os separava. Era a própria vida.

Saiu do lago com uma sensação de vazio inexplicável. Talvez, pensou, apenas havia percebido sua própria solidão. Enxugou-se rapidamente, vestindo a roupa em seguida. A noite não tardaria em cair e não era seguro ficar ali por muito tempo. Recolheu suas coisas, e passou a caminhar de volta para casa. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança, pensou sorrindo tristemente, ainda havia algo que os unia. Aquela pequena casa na montanha sempre seria um lar para ambos. Pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

Caminhava tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, que mal notou a proximidade de um grupo de jovens. Reconheceu-os assim que percebeu a presença deles. Filhos das famílias mais ricas da região, voltaram recentemente para Rozan depois de terem estudado em Hong Kong. Eram garotos estranhos, pensou ao observar suas vestes rasgadas, ainda que dissessem que aquilo era "descolado". Apressou o passo, desviando do grupinho de atitudes suspeitas. Desde que tinham voltado, havia relatos de atos de vandalismo contra os moradores mais humildes. Coisa de pessoas que acham que ser pobre é um crime, pensou indignada.

Ela já havia passado por quase todo o grupo quando um deles a agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar. Ah, mas ele estava enganado se achava que ela continuava sendo uma menina indefesa. Ela aprendera bastante ao longo dos anos. Se nem sequer um Cavaleiro de Ouro pôde acabar com sua determinação, o que aqueles garotos poderiam fazer?

– Vou dizer uma única vez, me solte. – disse sem nem mesmo se virar, com a voz mais fria que conseguiu.

O que se seguiu foi o barulho das risadas dos jovens, mas ela já esperava por isso. Máscara da Morte também não acreditara na força que ela possuía. Nem os espectros de Hades tinham acreditado. Mas ela acreditava em si mesma.

– A mocinha está se fazendo de difícil. – zombou um dos jovens, arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas dos outros. – Mas eu vou ter que ensiná-la como uma reles camponesa deve tratar alguém como eu.

Se a luminosidade não fosse tão parca naquele local, os jovens poderiam ter visto uma veinha saltar na fronte da jovem. Algo que conseguia fazê-la ficar irritada era essa superioridade que aqueles que tinham mais dinheiro mostravam. Puxou o braço com brusquidão, e voltou a andar rapidamente, mas seus passos eram firmes, irritados. O que eles pensavam ser para julgá-la apenas pelo dinheiro que possuía? Mas outro pensamento passou pela mente dela naquele instante: _Ele_ teria se acostumado com a vida de luxo na Mansão Kido, e feito de lá o seu lar?

– Calma aí, garota! – gritou um outro garoto, segurando-a pelos braços e fazendo com que suas coisas caíssem. – Ainda não terminamos.

– E nós começamos alguma coisa? – ela perguntou. Sua voz já não tinha toda aquela firmeza de antes. Imagens _dele_ morando na Mansão Kido, com uma vida bem diferente daquela, a atormentavam.

– Ela tem a língua bastante afiada pra uma camponesa. – brincou um se aproximando da jovem, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho. – Qual será o gosto?

– Vocês pediram por isso. – ela disse suspirando, ao mesmo tempo em que golpeava o jovem com os pés. As aulas de artes marciais com o mestre lhe serviriam agora.

Com um salto, ela livrou-se do outro jovem que a segurava, enquanto se posicionava melhor em meio à roda de jovens que se formava ao seu redor. Golpeou um deles com um chute, virando-se em seguida para quebrar o nariz de outro com a mão. Com mais umas duas sessões de chutes, todos estavam caídos, enquanto ela recolhia suas coisas com um sorriso quase infantil. Às vezes, era divertido dar uma lição em que precisava. Quando pegou o último pertence, sentiu a aproximação de alguém. Sem nem mesmo se virar, chutou-o fazendo cair longe, ouvindo em seguida uma voz conhecida.

– Ai. – Shiryu reclamou. – Essa doeu!

Ela permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, que pareceram anos para o jovem. Ela permanecia de pé, o observando atônita, tentando convencer todos os seus sentidos de que era apenas imaginação. Shiryu não poderia estar ali... Poderia?

– Shiryu... – balbuciou por fim.

– Eu mesmo. – ele disse com um sorriso, se aproximando dela. – Eu te vi indo para casa e resolvi te alcançar, mas quando me aproximei vi aqueles garotos. Mas quando pensei em te salvar, você tinha feito todo o trabalho.

– Tive que aprender a me virar. – ela disse, ainda incrédula.

– Vejo que aprendeu perfeitamente. – ele sorriu. – Que tal irmos para casa? Estou com saudades da sua comida.

– Verdade? – os olhos dela se encheram de esperança.

– Nada como estar de volta a nossa casa! – ele exclamou se alongando, e caminhando ao lado da jovem.

Shunrei não pode evitar uma certa melancolia quando o ouviu dizer "casa". Ele havia voltado para casa, sempre fora assim. Por que então, ela desejava tanto que ele tivesse voltado por ela?

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, mais sério. – Não está feliz em me ver? Estou incomodando? Sei que depois que o mestre se foi, as coisas ficaram estranhas... sei que vou lhe causar problemas. Ainda que tenhamos sido criados como irmãos, as pessoas falarão se souberem que estou em sua casa... Talvez não seja uma boa idéia.

– Não diga besteiras. – ela se apressou em dizer, com medo de que ele desistisse de ficar por perto. – É sua casa também.

– Gosto mais de você sorrindo. – ele disse depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, atraindo a atenção da jovem, que deu um sorriso tímido. – É tão bela assim. Os anos foram gentis com você. – ele disse nostálgico. – Ainda lembro de vê-la criança. Não passava de uma menininha magra. Agora você já é uma mulher...

– Mas o tempo foi gentil com você também. – ela disse tímida, ao perceber que ele notara suas curvas que surgiam sob o vestido. – Ficou muito bonito.

– Crescemos... – ele continuou, olhando nos olhos dela. – Mas há algo mais que cresceu conosco. – vendo-a desviar o olhar, ele ergueu o queixo dela delicadamente. – Algo que nunca pudemos esconder.

Shiryu tocou-lhe os lábios com carinho, um leve roçar, parando para observar a reação dela. Shunrei tornou-se rubra, baixando o olhar novamente, mas não se afastou. O que pareceu dar liberdade para o Cavaleiro se aproximar mais. Abraçou-a com carinho, sentindo-a aninhar-se em seus braços. Beijou-lhe novamente, um beijo casto, sutil, mas que carregava sentimentos profundos e verdadeiros. Lentamente o beijo foi se aprofundando, tomando-lhes a alma.

Shunrei sentia-se levada aos céus e tocada pelo sol. Como julgara há poucos instantes, a sensação era ainda melhor. Sentia a mãos quentes do Cavaleiro a envolverem, sentia o coração dele bater no mesmo ritmo que o seu próprio. Shiryu, por sua vez, inebriava-se com o sabor da jovem. Ansiara aquele momento por anos, e agora toda sua expectativa fora superada. Finalmente sentia-se em paz. Sentia-se em casa. Separaram-se quando já não havia mais ar em seus pulmões.

– Fico feliz que você tenha voltado para casa. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Eu não voltei para casa. Voltei para você. – ele disse apertando-a ainda mais. – E voltarei quantas vezes forem necessárias.

**FIM.**

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Eu havia começado essa fanfiction há algumas semanas, mas nunca conseguia tempo para terminá-la. Nada que uma súbita falta de Internet (que me impediu de fazer tudo o que eu precisava fazer) não resolvesse. Aqui está, um pequeno one-shot bem levinho, que segue a mesma linha de Recomeçar, se passando logo depois do final da Guerra contra Hades. Espero que tenham gostado! E não deixem de comentar!!

**Momento Merchan:**

Momento Merchan para divulgar um novo fórum de Fanfictions e Fanarts: INFINITE DREAMS FANFICTION. Onde você pode divulgar trabalhos, encontrar trabalhos, conversar e se divertir. Um fórum para aqueles que gostam do mundo dos Animes e Mangas. O link está no meu Perfil, é só ir lá, clicar e conferir!!

Estão todos convidados!!

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


End file.
